It's worth the risk
by Igetstuckonshowsforagoodminute
Summary: When a young man comes into the station with the intent to kill Lieutenant Reese what is a 200 year old immortal to do. Risk his secret being revealed or save someone he considers a friend.
1. Chapter 1

As I started to walk to the morgue from giving Jo the autopsy reports from the Murder-Suicide case we were working at the time when a young man came into the station. He immediately caught the attention of the 200-year-old M.E due to his shaky and sweaty figure that would indicate he was nervous. He started to walk back to Jo to warn her to keep an eye on the young man when Lieutenant Joana Reese walked out of her office, as she did the young man looked less nervous and more determined.

He knew what was happening even before the young man pulled out the gun and aimed it at Reese. The young man screamed "FOR MY FATHER" and shot before any of the many cops around him could. Time seemed to freeze, the bullet was headed straight for the lieutenant's chest. I had two choices, don't do anything and keep my secret safe but for the cost of Reese's life, or risk my secret and life here in New York. I didn't have to think twice, I jumped in front of the lieutenant and took the bullet to the center of my chest.

At first I didn't feel anything then I felt white hot pain spreading throughout my body that quickly paralyzed me, I fell back into the lieutenant's arms by this time Jo and Hanson were cuffing the young man who had started crying why wasn't clear he could have been crying for the reason he was here or for shooting the wrong person. His vison started to blur and it was like his ears were shutting off but he could still here the lieutenants voice telling him he was going to be fine then yelling for an ambulance. He could feel something squeeze his hand which turned out to be Jo

"Henry you're going to be fine ok the ambulance is coming." He head was now rested on the lieutenant's lap which she kept there afraid to move him she bent down and whispered in his hear "Doctor, that was pretty stupid but thank you" at this henry gave her a small almost sad smile "The pleasure was all mine Lieutenant" he said which turned out to be a bad idea when he broke off into a coughing fit which ended in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

After Henry lost consciousness the paramedics arrived and started taking his vitals "how long has he been unconscious" one of the paramedics asked Reese looked up from henry and answered "About 3 minutes." She said with a frown. The paramedics put henry on a stretcher and inserted an I.V one of them looked to the other after he checked henrys breathing "his breathing is labored we need to get him to the hospital now" he said in a straight tone.

They take off with henry who is still unconscious to the hospital, hoping he'll be ok Reese turned to Jo who was near tears "I need you and Hanson to interrogate the shooter and find out his motive" Jo opened her mouth to protest but Reese beat her to it "I know your worried about henry but the idiots strong he'll make it but we need to know why he wanted to bring a gun into a police station please Jo" Jo thought for a moment "Yeah your right It was just so hard seeing him like that" she said with a little quiver in her voice that Reese didn't miss. Hanson came up behind them and put a hand on Jo's shoulder "You know the Doc did something pretty brave today and I think he would want you to be brave to he'll be fine he's henry for Pete's sake" at that Jo smiled she knew he had no self-preservation but jumping in front of a bullet was pretty brave and stupid as hell. "Ok we'll go get what we can from him can you get someone to call henry's roommate Abe he'll want to be at the hospital" Jo said to Reese who gave her a nod in replay.

After Reese made the call to Henry's roommate she headed to the hospital to see how her hero was doing. She walked in the hospital only to be greeted by the sounds of screams of pain from a guy being treated for a broken leg 'if only he knew real pain' she muttered under her breath, she continued on until she reached where she need to be. She went up to the nurse's station and gave them Henry's name along with her badge which got the nurse talking "Let me check, ok yeah he's up in surgery if you would like to take a seat in the waiting room I will have the surgeons update you" the nurse said with a kind smile. Reese sat in a seat right as Abe Henry's roommate walked in well more like ran in, she shot up and went to him "Sir, he's in surgery they don't know anything yet."

The word surgery made Abe tense what if henry dies in surgery that's too many people to convince they didn't see a man die then disappear. He noticed the smudged mascara under the lieutenants face 'she probably cried on the way over' he though, "Please you're a friend of Henry's call me Abe" he said with his biggest smile trying to assure her that the situation was somewhat not as bad as she thinks. It seemed to work since her shoulders relaxed a bit "Ok, Abe" she said looking him from head to toe "how exactly do you and Dr. Morgan know each other?" she asked confused how a man in his 30's and one in his 60's could become roommates, Abe and Henry talked about their fake story many times in case someone asked how they knew each other "Oh, Henry and me I worked with his father we were business partners when he died Henry inherited the store and now he's like my father" Crap he meant to say son. Reese started laughing "yeah he defiantly has the old man personality" stopping her laugh from turning into snorting "What he did today was very brave you should be very proud" she said to be honest what he did was more brave then anyone would know. Before he could say anything a man in a white coat walked up to them "Excuse me, are you here for Dr. Henry Morgan?" The doctored asked "Yes we are how is he" Abe asked before Reese could even think, the doctors smile faded a bit which worried Abe "Dr. Morgan came in here with a lot of internal injuries we managed to stop the bleeding but the damage was already done he slipped into a coma probably due to the damage and general anesthesia at this time, we don't know when or if he's going to wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

Henry's in a coma? How could this happen, the man's been killed in every way possible but he's never been in a coma. The Lieutenant looked like she was going to kill something 'I guess she's not too happy with this' I turn to the lieutenant with sadness in my eyes "He'll be fine, he's Henry there's nothing that could keep him down.  
The Doctor said that I could go in his room since im family so I promised the Lieutenant an update and headed for Henry's room. I enter the room and immediately feel a strange feeling in my gut as I look down at the ash colored man that I know as dad lay perfectly still "Oh Henry."

I sat in his room for a few minutes before Jo, Hanson,and Reese walked in, right as Jo saw Henry's face she gasped as did hanson but he kept his to himself "He's been through way worse" I said wanting to confront her. Well um that comment didn't get the nice nods I anticipated "What do you mean he's been through worse" Reese blurted out, but I could tell the others were thinking the same "That's a story for Henry to tell" I said not trusting my stupid mouth to say anything else.

I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter I just wanted to get something out there so the cliffhanger didn't last too long. I will post the next chapter soon. -Peyton 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week and Henry was still in a coma, everyone has been visiting waiting for any sign of life from the immortal M.E. The lieutenant came by the most I think she feels responsible though she did put Henry up for a commendation, could M. E's even get commendations? The Doctor's said Henry could wake up at any time but they don't know if he ever will which is scary. The thought of killing him did cross my mind but that would be risky I would have to kill him and get him back to the hospital before anyone notices he's gone; Henry would frown upon the idea but if it came to it I would do anything for my father.

It's now been two weeks and Henry still hasn't woken up I've tried giving him Henry worthy pep talks but nope still asleep. Jo forced herself wo work harder to handle the grief but still cried to me on the phone almost every night 'poor kid'. The lieutenant still visited frequently but not as much the first week 'work I guess'. It was just me in the room with Henry when I saw the slightest movement if I wasn't studying him closely I would have missed it, I move over to his side and take his hand in mine.

"Dad come on open your eyes you've slept enough" I said sneezing his hand then big brown eyes were looking at me.

The first thing I was aware of was another presents in the room 'someone was there' I thought as I situated myself in what I assumed was a bed. What had happened? the last thing I remember was being in the squad room when, oh a young man came in and shot me 'I must be in a hospital bed'. That's when I felt it a hand I only know as my son's slid into mine 'Abraham' I then realize my eyes were closed so I opened them.

"Hey pops" Abe said as his father looked at him "you've been sleeping for a long time" this had Henry confused how long was he out? "How long was I out" I asked thinking it was only going to be a day or two "Two weeks everyone's been so worried" two weeks I've been in a coma for two weeks. Abe then called for a doctor to tell them I'm awake "I need to call everyone; everyone's been visiting you sure made some friends" Abe said. I thought of Jo oh how could I have done this to her, and the lieutenant she must be beating herself to pieces "Abe I say we invite everyone for dinner" at this Abe laughed "Henry you just work up from a two-week coma caused by a gunshot wound to the chest I don't believe the doctors are going to let you go anytime soon." I was feeling tired really tired so I closed my eyes to Ade telling be what a scare I gave him.

A few weeks later I was let out of the hospital everyone visited me and told me how studied I had been when I took a bullet for the lieutenant I got a lot of the 'you are not a cop' talk but it was all expected. Surprisingly I got an award even know I told the lieutenant that I didn't do anything special she insisted I was a very brave man and needed to 'shut my mouth'. I invited everyone for dinner since they've had a traumatic few weeks and so we can 'hang out' as Lucas says. It really surprises me that I have friends that haven't left me yet they trust me and I trust them 'maybe I should tell them.'

I hope you all enjoyed this little story I will be writing more forever fanfic's if you liked this one, I do have an idea -Peyton


End file.
